MeTV News
right|150px MeTV News – program telewizyjny występujący w Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, który jest emitowany na kanale MeTV. W programie tym nadawane są głównie wiadomości. Program jest prowadzony przez Jenny Mitchell i Phila Herricka Wiadomości * Bait & Switch at the Vice City Boat Show (Bait & Switch podczas Vice City Boat Show) – relacjonowanie Vice City Boat Show przez Bobbiego Raya i Larry'ego Joe * Man, woman or both? (Mężczyzna, kobieta, czy obojnak?) – wywiad z Dr. Abnerem Horowitzem, który oferuje zabiegi zmiany płci * Trailer Park Mafia proliferates in Vice City (Trailer Park Mafia rozprzestrzenia się w Vice City) – informacje na temat gangu Trailer Park Mafia, który pojawił się w Vice City * Great in the kitchen and the bedroom (Dobry w kuchni i sypialni) – na rynku pojawił się Domestobot * Moorehead Rides Again, into controversy (Nowe wyczyny Mooreheada, do boju) – słuchowisko Moorehead Rides Again powraca na anteny; Michaela Carapadis wnosi sprzeciw * The Dark Underside of Life on the Base (Ciemna strona życia w bazie) – oficer dowodzący bazą Fort Baxter wyjawia, że wojsko korzysta z usług prostytutek i zażywa narkotyki * Expert speaks of drug menance (Ekspert mówi o zagrożeniach związanych z zażywaniem narkotyków) – jeden z agentów FBI ukazuje złą stronę zażywania narkotyków * Criminal building empires, investing in city infrastructure (Przestępcze imperia budowlane, inwestujące w infrastrukturę miasta) – przestępcy zaczynają inwestować w infrastrukturę miasta * The avant garde hits Vice City (Awangarda uderza na Vice City) – do miasta przybywa Reni Wassulmaier * Four wheel craze not a 'white trash' thing says Trent "TJ" Hopkins (Czterokołowe szaleństwo, a nie „białe odpadki”, jak mówi Trent „TJ” Hopkins) – wywiad z Trentem – fanem czterokołowców * Gang trouble in Little Havana (Gangsterskie kłopoty w Małej Hawanie) – walka gangu Cholos, Trailer Park Mafia i Kubańczyków w Małej Hawanie * Winning the war of the economy, by any means necessary (Wygranie w wojnie gospodarczej, za wszelką cenę) – wystartowała nowa kampania mająca na celu polepszenie gospodarki USA; wywiad z Betty Feeley * Who says americans can't swim? (Kto powiedział, że Amerykanie nie potrafią pływać?) – zostaje obalony przesąd, że amerykanie nie potrafią pływać * VCPR – New World Order (VCPR – New World Order) – w stacji radiowej VCPR zaczyna nadawać nowy program radiowy * Chaos reigns in Vice City (W Vice City panuje chaos) – grupa szaleńców zaczęła atakować i zabijać ludzi dla pieniędzy oraz zabawy * Ambulance crashes as Crowd flies east (Ambulance rozpadło się, gdy Crowd wyleciał na wschód) – zespół Ambulance rozpadł się po odejściu Crowa * Los Cabrones are real a-holes (Kubańczycy są prawdziwymi dupkami) – gang pod dowództwem Umberto Robiny zniszczył gang Cholos * New car is a duck! (Nowy samochód jest kaczką!) – American Motors wypuściło na rynek pojazd Splitz-6 ATV * Veterans complain about government (Weterani wojenni narzekają na rząd) – rząd chce urządzić weteranom wojennym paradę; wywiad z Philem Cassidym * Plaything of idle rich, or menance to public safety? (Zabawa dla znudzonych bogactwem, czy zagrożenie dla bezpieczeństwa publicznego?) – informacje na temat niebezpieczeństwa związanego z pojawieniem się w mieście helikopterów * Jeremy Robard defends business, promotes free trade (Jeremy Robard chroni swoje interesy, promuje wolny handel) – Jeremy Robard poprzez promowanie rynku pomaga innym osobą w znalezieniu idealnej pracy Kategoria:Programy telewizyjne de:MeTV News